1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairpiece toy for adornment of child's hair.
2. Description of the Background Art
For attractive adornment of child's hair, it has been common to braid child's hair or to tie child's hair with a rubber band with an ornament.
However, person's hair is mostly in a position difficult to view with his or her own eyes, and a person must have considerable skills to arrange such hair into a uniformly fixed braid. It is, therefore, not easy for small children to attach such ornaments to their hair.